


Perfectly Ordinary Rivalry

by postandrun



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, UNLESS....., just rivals being rivals, nothing actually happens, there are probably two hundred fics like this but idc, they just make out and talk and are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postandrun/pseuds/postandrun
Summary: “Raihan, I… I wanna make love to you.”Leon abruptly uttered the words against Raihan’s neck in the middle of one of their usual post-match make-out sessions, and they took Raihan’s breath away.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Perfectly Ordinary Rivalry

“Raihan, I… I wanna make love to you.”

Leon abruptly uttered the words against Raihan’s neck in the middle of one of their usual post-match make-out sessions, and they took Raihan’s breath away.

Leon had sat Raihan down on one of the benches in front of a line of lockers and pushed his back against the door with a metallic thud. His bright yellow eyes had been burning with passion and his body shaking with adrenaline as he had straddled Raihan’s lap. His cape and hat had been quickly discarded and forgotten on the floor, followed by Raihan’s hoodie soon after. Their kisses had been languid at first and grown more desperate and needy as time went on, almost more tongue and teeth than lips.

The words had made Raihan’s hands stop on their tracks where they had been exploring the well-toned muscles under Leon’s tight shirt. “What?” he blurted out and remembered to breathe again. “You mean now?” He found the idea of semi-public locker room sex peculiarly titillating, but…

Leon stopped kissing Raihan’s neck and faced him, eyes wide. “No!” he exclaimed and flushed bright red. “I mean… Unless…” Leon trailed off and shook his head. “What am I saying? I mean… Just in general. Some day.” He then proceeded to hide his face in the fabric of Raihan’s uniform shirt, so his next words were nearly unintelligibly muffled. “If you want to.”

Oh, how Raihan wanted to. It had been the stuff of his daydreams for quite some time now. Sometimes, they involved Leon on top of him, making love to him so gently and sweetly, the movement of his hips and hands almost agonizingly slow, his smiling lips never leaving Raihan’s mouth. Other times, they were about Raihan fucking Leon into the mattress, rough and hard, sucking and biting on his shoulders and the back of his neck until his rival was breathlessly chanting his name into a pillow; begging for mercy or for more, Raihan wasn’t entirely sure. But most times, his fantasies had elements from both scenarios, their positions changing and their roles reversing each time.

“Sorry. I made it weird,” Leon mumbled.

That’s when Raihan realized that he had been sitting silent and still for too long. He blinked a few times and said, stupidly, as was fitting to a huge idiot like him, “Huh?”

Leon sighed. “Just… Forget I even said anything,” he pleaded. “It’s alright if you’re not into it. What we have now is more than enough.” Leon wrapped his arms around Raihan’s shoulders and pressed a forlorn kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I know how it is. Nothing but casual fun between rivals to let off some steam. No strings attached. And I’m fine with it.”

“Oh,” Raihan replied. Leon didn’t sound like he was fine with it. And, more importantly, Raihan didn’t like what his words implied. He slid his hands down from under Leon’s shirt and settled them on Leon’s thighs. “I thought we’ve been in a long-distance relationship all this time,” he remarked.

After their make-out sessions had become more frequent, Raihan had just assumed that he and Leon were on the same page on the matter. Once is chance, twice is coincidence, three times is a pattern, as they say. To Raihan, it had seemed like the most logical conclusion to reach.

Apparently, Leon’s logic hadn’t worked the same way, because he said, “I… What?”

“You know,” Raihan smirked, unable to resist teasing his rival, “long-distance. You’re stuck here in Wyndon most of the year and I have my gym in Hammerlocke, so…”

“No, no, that’s not I meant,” Leon stuttered and took a moment to collect his thoughts. “ _A relationship?_ You? And me? Dating?”

Raihan sighed. Arceus have mercy. He was in love with an oblivious dork. “You seriously hadn’t realized that I’ve been flirting with you all this time?” he asked.

“It’s just… I thought… You have always… I mean…” A deep blush creeped back on Leon’s face as he fumbled over his words. It was adorable. “Oh my Arceus, I’ve been so dense…”

Raihan chuckled. “You really have.”

“I’m so sorry… I honestly had no idea…” Leon hid his face in his hands and mumbled, “And here I’ve been pining for you for years…”

“It’s alright,” Raihan said, prying Leon’s hands away from his face to kiss his forehead. “It’s kind of funny, actually,” he smiled.

Leon didn’t share his smile. He had, in fact, an adorably exaggerated pout on his face. “You’re a cruel man for thinking that way.”

“Sorry,” Raihan said sincerely. He continued apologizing by kissing Leon until the frown melted away from his face, and then some.

Eventually, Leon pulled away. “So,” he began, catching his breath, “does this mean…?”

“Yes. I want to be your boyfriend,” Raihan said and stole one more kiss. “I want to keep making out with you after every match and, preferably, in other situations as well. And I want to have sex with you, some day.” He paused for a moment as if to contemplate something. “Maybe not in the locker room for our first time, but we can consider it later,” he said half-seriously.

A scandalized giggle escaped Leon’s mouth.

“How about you?” Raihan coaxed.

Leon avoided Raihan’s gaze, suddenly timid. “I feel the same way.”

“Even about the locker room sex?” Raihan continued in a teasing tone.

Leon grinned and locked eyes with Raihan. “The idea is peculiarly titillating, isn’t it?”

“My thoughts exactly,” Raihan admitted.

Leon hummed, lost in thought. “Maybe take me on a proper date first,” he suggested after a moment of silence.

“Deal.”

The two simply looked at each other for a while, smiling widely.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Leon suddenly breathed and pulled Raihan into a deep kiss. Raihan willingly followed his lead. Once they pulled apart for a breath, Leon whispered into his mouth, “I love you.”

With new-found enthusiasm, Raihan kept kissing him and repeating the words back at him.


End file.
